David's planDanvid
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: I have a set David muse and this is his story. I own nothing but my muses and story Enjoy


(Before I begin with the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is my HEADCANON/AU/CHARACTERS. This is non-canonical and there might be themes that I otherwise do not support in real life such as possible: rape, pedophilia, abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to or wish not to read these and more items I do not condone in real life, please refrain from reading this story. If you do read it and dislike it, please do not comment lies that I support this in real life. All others please enjoy and I'd be happy to hear your feedback)

"Now off to bed, Max, and _please_ no more arson in the forest clearings" David watched the grumpy-and singed-camper stalk off to his tent and enclose himself inside before dropping his overly-peppy persona and closing his cabin door. "Little troublemaker, burning up nature. Oh well, life's life. He'll learn someday" the counselor picked up a comb from his vanity table as he combed out his poof to be less enthusiastic and more reserved. Picking the 'hyperactive, happy-go-lucky, nature loving camp counselor' persona as his cover may have been him biting off more than he can chew but it was damn effective… who was he to complain?

He tasked himself with changing into his nightclothes and placing his old camper shirt he wears as a scarf on his desk, sitting on his bed in plain view of the mirror on the vanity. A dull look took up the redhead's face as his left hand pressed gingerly to the side of his neck, "...Mr. Campbell is going to pay." Is all he said before laying down for the night and falling asleep.

Tedious.

That was how David described his morning routine when alone. He'd sometimes have to jump right into his act-like when Gwen put out an ad for a new counselor and barged into his cabin, luckily he was so tired that day he'd passed out before he could change or comb down his hair-but normally he had time to get ready and settle into his role. Did he like his job? Yes. His co-counselor? Absolutely. He loved the kids like they were his own too, but sometimes he'd reach the end of his rope and need some time to settle down. Those days were rare but not impossible-and he had a second job to cope with the days he needed to reset his patience.

Today became one of those days: breakfast was ruined by Nurf getting paid by Max to start a food fight in the mess hall, the trio of trouble threw Space kid in the lake to act as a raft for an escape attempt and before lunch even started Nikki convinced Nerris she was an evil sorceress who'd cursed her to only have 3 health potions maximum in her inventory. David had to defuse the food fight while Gwen got ready for work, stop the kids from leaving and calm Nerris down by himself. Once Gwen finally came out to help he'd been so drained his crying was almost legit, the past week was torture and he needed a break.

When his co-counselor took over he nearly sobbed with relief as she gave him the keys to the campmobile and told him to go recharge in town. He hugged her before driving into town and heading straight to Muffin Topz. Walking in the staff entrance out back he was greeted by a couple of stagehands as he walked the length of the hallway to his and Angelique's shared dressing room, pushing open the door he looked around.

"Angel must be on stage or at home" he muttered to himself before gingerly closing the door and sitting by the vanity with a 'D' carved into the mirror frame. The freckled counselor removed his makeshift scarf and examined his neck, the one reminder of his masked spite towards the owner of camp Campbell staring him in the face as he recalled his plans. He was fairly cross that he didn't hear the music from the stage stopped until the door opened and shut behind him.

His brunette friend smiled when she saw him, "Davey, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow night. What brings you here?" She sat at her own vanity to begin washing off her makeup as David explained his predicament, "honey that's rough… I'm sorry you've had a bad week. At least you have us to come to when you need a break" she offered a sweet smile as she saw the man's neck was exposed with his hand over that particular spot. Angelique scooted her chair closer and tenderly slid David's hand to the side, "that old thing still bugging you, hm? Is it hurting or itching again? I have some ointment left" when he shook his head she released her soft grip on his wrist. The woman worried for her friend to the point she found out about his revenge plan and supports it 100%, Campbell was possibly the worst human being in existence… if he even _was_ human.

 _Change the subject,_ she thought, _Davey needs good news right now._ "So… I hear Daniel's been released for good behavior. And if he plays his cards right he can work towards a new career" It seemed to work since David's hand lowered as he turned to her with a small smile, "in fact he's-" just as she was about to say something a new stagehand poked his head in the door, "15 minutes… Davey?" The smooth voice and slight confusion of the stage name meant this guy was definitely new. The freckled counselor turned to see the familiar face of a blonde man and his face turned red, eyes going wide as he stood immediately from his friend helping him with his makeup.

When said blonde man looked to the now standing preformer he nearly dropped his schedule, "David? I thought this stage name was a coincidence" he seemed just as shocked s the redhead to see his partner-in his plans to take the camp-working in a place like Muffin topz. Daniel glanced down sheepishly at the sight of his boss with pink dusting his cheeks as he searched for the right words to explain why he was there, "u-um… hello David, what are you doing here? I thought you'd-"

"Gwen took over, I desperately needed a break from those fucking brats" the freckled man went to his dresser and pulled out an outfit, beginning to change shamelessly in front of the two. The ex-cultist on the other hand hid his face behind his schedule, blush darkening on his face as he gave his boss a bit more privacy when he heard footsteps approach him. "Close the door Daniel," a hand grasped the blonde's wrist, pulling him into the room while the other hand pushed the door roughly shut. "Not all our coworkers need to see me naked and scarfless" and with that, David got back to changing without another word.

Angelique watched the two interact with one another and found their obvious attraction to each other adorable, in short: she shipped it. A smile crossed her face when her coworker finished changing and approached the stagehand again, lowering the clipboard that held the schedule and tugging it away from the blonde's hands.

"U-um… David, I kinda need tha-"

"Angel, could you please ask the manager to extend my time? I'm not done getting ready to perform" the redhead's eyes never left his blonde duplicate as he spoke but a soft 'sure Davey' and the door opening and closing confirmed he'd be good. After a few steps walked away from the door David moved to continue with his makeup, "what are you doing here, Daniel?" He inquired with mild annoyance to his tone. His focus was on the mirror as he dabbed green and brown glitter around his freckles, glimpsing to the blonde in the reflection occasionally.

The paler male wrung his fingers together looking down, he looked like a child getting scolded for eating a cookie before dinner as he bit his lip. His hands shifted so on laid at his side and the other rubbed the length of his bicep, "I-it was the only place that would hire me after I was let out of prison… no children and a distraction from my former life as a cult leader" he hoped the explanation was good for his boss as he asked, "wh-what about you?"

David had begun mussing up his hair with some gel when the question came, once he finished he spun his small chair around to face his partner, "second job. I enjoy it here as well and it's a nice escape" he was honest and blunt as always when they were alone, the redhead didn't like to mess around. The freckled counselor picked up a collar from his vanity, placing it over his neck and the one thing on his neck he hated seeing everyday. His hand traced the black leather accessory as he lowered his gaze, he'd never told Daniel his motives for the plan he was helping with and the thought of telling the blonde terrified him… what if he laughed at him or stopped helping thinking it was petty? He couldn't lose Daniel's help, he needed it.

The room fell silent, atmosphere thickening with slight tension as they held a muted moment of thought between them. David remained facing the mirror as he heard movement behind him-the sound of a clipboard being picked up hit him and he knew that meant Daniel was trying to leave, "where are you going?" He asked without turning to face him. He heard the blonde jump and retreat his free hand from reaching for the doorknob, "I didn't dismiss you yet… get over here."

A sigh escaped the paler male as he walked up to the vanity and placed his schedule on the desk of it, "w-was there something you needed, sir?" He asked nervously as he glanced at the polished surface of the vanity desk, "it was quiet so long I assumed we were done here" his shirt was grabbed by the collar and his earpiece swiped from his left ear, the ex-cultist's body being dragged flush against David's so they were close enough to feel each other's breath. "S-Sir-?!" He was surprised, baffled, Daniel couldn't make out what his boss was up to but his face turned as red as a cherry and he bit the inside of his lip.

It wasn't just the close proximity either… David's outfit for his performance was exceedingly revealing and hugged his deceivingly thin figure perfectly. Sweat dripped down Daniel's right temple when a knowing smirk crossed the freckled man's face, their bodies were pressed together so fittingly-as if they were made for each other and just as David was about to lean forward…

"Davey, finish getting ready. You have ten minutes" Angelique stood in the now open doorway and the redhead didn't know how long she'd been there. He let go of Daniel's shirt after placing the earpiece back in the blonde's ear and started putting his lip gloss on, letting the blue eyed man walk out after fixing up his clothes. "What was all that?" The brunette woman teased her friend.

"Nothing Angel, just getting into my stage persona" he lied, "could I please have a moment alone to finish up?" When the door closed he sat on his spinning chair to draw his signature tiny green pine tree on his left cheek.

 _ **You're denying the truth again, little Davey~**_ his reflection took motion of its own accord to speak with him, _**just like when Campbell attacked you, you're refusing your true feelings for your little lackey Daniel.**_

"Go away and let me get ready, Divad." David carefully drew his signature as his reflection continued.

Divad, he'd been there since David could talk in the mirror to himself. At first he called him an imaginary friend-someone to talk to when he was sad. By 10 he assumed he was a demon-but exorcism didn't work. He tried desperately to ignore Divad through his teen years bit even that didn't make him go away. Eventually he settled into the fact that he was more positive because Divad was his personified anger, someone to bare the burden of his mental trauma. Almost like a split personality but only alive in his reflection or acting as seeds of doubt in his mind. He wasn't trouble, in fact he helps the redhead a lot. He helped him hatch his revenge plan and is getting everything into place. He's the reason David isn't a pushover and knows how to execute this flawlessly.

 _ **Talk to me, David, this is important.**_

"For the plan?"

 _ **No, for you. If you find the right person-Daniel-you'll be less stressed about the plan unfolding. You already know he's a major asset to the plan, but he's also the one you're meant to be with…**_ his reflection's words reached him a bit, he really loved Daniel.

"But what if he doesn't reciprocate the feelings?" He pointed out and Divad groaned in annoyance

 _ **Did you not see how he was four minutes ago? He's into you. Tell him to meet you back here after your performance and**_ _FUCKING_ _**confess… I'll be waiting.**_ And with that, Divad left him alone to finish getting ready.


End file.
